


Nialls Little Things

by Sandilouise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:24:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandilouise/pseuds/Sandilouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nialls feelign insecure, Harry tells him why he shouldn't, fluffy little one shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nialls Little Things

Harry stopped at the doorway of his room, His perfect blonde, blue eyed boyfriend was standing infront of his floor length mirror staring at his boxer clad reflection with a dis-pleased look on his perfect face. Harry stood watching him for a few seconds trying to figure out what exactly he was looking at when he saw him slowly raise his hand and pinch some barely there fat on his stomach between his left forefinger and thumb dropping it after he grimaced at it and moving too his thigh to repeat the same action there.

“Ni, what are you doing love?” Harry asked stepping into the room finally  
He wasn’t shocked by the sudden voice, just slowly turned his head to the side toward his adonis-like boyfriend too ask  
“Do you think I should maybe get a personal trainer?”  
“A personal trainer?” Niall just nodded turning back to inspect himself in the mirror once again,   
“I mean, If you want to, but I don’t think you need too.” He slowly walked towards Niall and placed his chin on his shoulder and his arms around his waist “Whats going on baby?”  
“Nothing, I just, I never noticed how much, softer I was before. I know I’m not built like you, but I could use to gain some muscle, and maybe lose some of the fat that hangs around. you know?” Niall asked, now avoiding Harry’s gaze in the mirror. “I just want too look good, for the fans, and you” He added shyly  
“You’re already the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen though.” Harry whispered into his shoulder. Niall just laughed small and shook out of Harrys arms walking toward the bed,   
“You have to say that, your my boyfriend.”  
“I’d believe it even if I wasn’t.” Niall just nodded as he slid under the covers on his side of the bed. Harry quickly curled in behind him pulling his back to his chest. “No, hey, listen to me for a minute. I honestly think you are gorgeous. I love you blonde hair, and I love your brown hair becuase it brings out your eyes, and I know you secretly wish you could go back to it. I love that our hands fit together like they were made for each other, And I know you hate that your shorter then me, but I love the way that your head fits perfectly into my neck when I hold you, I love that you look amazing in purple, that if you had it your way we would have chicken for every meal. I love your morning voice becuase I’m one of the only people who really get to hear it, I love that your stomach is ticklish, and that I can leave lovebites on you anywhere, I love that your stronger then you look, your confidence on stage is something you know I have always envied , I love that you can be friends with anyone, and that when you find something genuinly funny you throw your head back and make sure everyone knows it. I love it when you cry, not in a mean way, but I love how you aren’t afraid too tell me you need me too hold you. I love that your always there for me, reminding me that you always will be. I love how you love me, and make sure I never forget it, I wish I could let you know exactly how much I love you, and all the little things that made you perfect. I just, I dont know how.” Harry finished his speech laying a kiss on Nialls shoulder and holding him close. Turning around in his arms Nialls eyes were wet,   
“You just did.” He answered before placing a kiss on Harry’s lips

**Author's Note:**

> So I put this on my tumblr, and now that my AO3 is open, im going to move them all over to here! this is the first one Im putting up, becuase well, I dont really know why, it just is,Ive edited it a bit and added some as well, its not super long but i thought it was cute. I also have a chaptered Lirry Im going to put up. Hope you like this though.


End file.
